Conflicting Affection
by MRS.axle1997
Summary: High school setting. Quebec is starting out at a new school... She soon makes both friends, and enemies as her high school life begins. But one thing is on her mind... Might one of these people be her true love? Rated T for mild sexual content and swearing. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello everyone! I know ive been away for a while but im back! I recently started watchin hetalia and I really like it so im gonna write a fanfic! I have HIGH hops for this one so I hope you like it! please enjoy and If you take the time to read it if you can take the few second it takes and leave a review I would be very happy! Thank you!

The day had finally arrived….. my high school life begin now!

I stood infront of the big building looking up at it… the gold and silver plak read "World High School", it was my new school, for the next 4 years. I knew ther were frends to be made and hardships ahead but still I was rely excited.

OOPS! I forgot to tell you about who I am! Lol im so forgetful and clumsy sometimes…. My name is Quebec. I am 14 years old, just starting out the most improtent phase of my life. The high school year. Im a little bit short for my age, only 136 cm tall. DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME FOR IT! I HATE BEING SHIRT! Anyways carying on with wats important my boobs are a 30 D and I have dark blue and pink hair (like sticking from panty and stocking. Ive never watchd it but I love stockings hair) any ways my eyes are golden, and sometimes people have told me then they turn bright pink when I get angry. Today I was waring a pink shirt with a black corset over it, and I was wearing short shorts, thighhighs and pink sneakers. Ive always been a little…. Insecure about my looks, I just wish I could be hot like other girls… I don't wear makeup though. That stuff makes my face all itchy and stuff I think im allergic.

See u may be wonderin why I can go to world high school the biggest school for countries, ever, since im just a province…but your wrong. I am not just a provimce anymor, im a country now since Canada defeted Stephen harper and voted oui for the referendum. Now that im a country I was invited to World high School.

Okay. Now back to my high school adventure!

I looked up at the school and took a deep breth. "This is it" I said and reched towardd the door. I was about to grab the handel when the door burst open and hit me in the face. I was blown backwads sevral metres, but luckily I wasn't very hurt. My eyes turned pink and I started to shout "HEY! WHAT THE HEL DID YOU DO THAT FOR! WHAT'S YOUR PRO-" and I looked up and stopped abruptly. I was looking at the hotest guy id ever seen. He had golden hair and a realy hot face. He was waring a school univorm but the sleeves were rolled all the way up and I could see his big musles, they were big. I blushed a lot.

The rely hot goy rushed up to me a lot of worry in his cute eyes. "ARE YOU OKAY?" he asked worredly " IM ENGLAND!"

"yeah I'm fine" I said but I knew I wasn't. something was terrible wrong with me. my heart was thumping extremely fast like it was gona explode out of my body. Was this what they called…. LOVE?

No…but I couldn't be in love wit ENGLAND! He is the reason I suggered for so many yers as a colony. I was sooooo conflicte.d…but he was hot

What will happen?

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

AN: not much to say lol. Ill just go right into the story

Still knocked over on the ground I looked up at the guy infront of me. I swear I almost fanted right then and there from how hot he was. His honeycoloured hair fluttered in the wind like a swan, and his face practicly shined in the sunlight. "HEY!" he said "ARE YOU OKAY? Youre not saying anything?" I snapped out of my daydreming about him and said "ahh no im fine it didn't hurt at all haha". "ah good" he said, his voice was so attractive… it was the kind of voice that makes girls like me fall instantly in love. It was like molten chocolate dripping into my ears and overloding my senses. I wantd to just listen to him talk for hours.

"hey whats your name?" said England "im….. I'm… my name…. is…. Que… que-queb-b-QUEBEC!" I blurted out. Talking to him made my hert race I was so nervus. "WELL HEY THERE QUE QUE QUEB B QUEBEC!" he said and laughed a lot. If it were any other guy I probably woulda kicked him in the balls right there. But England… he was different… england was HOT. So instead it just blushed. "OHclass is starting soon, we better go! Said englad. We ran to class. In class there were a lot of people there. I recognized some of them an dsome were completely new. Up at the front was the techer….

The techer said "Hello class today is the first day for school. I hope you are al preperd!" he lokked over everone in the class. His eyes stoped on me. "YOU THERE. NEW GIRL" he said. He was angry. "WHAT IS YOUR NAME" "um… q-q-q-quebec!" I stamerd. "WHY…. ARENT YOU WARING THE SCHOOL UNIFORM!"

I was sooo scared but rely mad too. Of COURSE I wasn't waering the school uniform it was REALLY ugly! I hatted it a lot how could people actualy stand to wear it. for the sace of my own DIGNITY and PRIDE I wore my normal cloths so I wouldn't have t obe seen in such hideas rags. "I….I…. I HATE THE SCHOOL UNIFORM! I screamed" "THE DESIGNER WAS A FAT STUPID UGLY PERSON!" the techer gassed and pulled back his hand to slap me acros the face. He swung it and I braced for the pain to come…. I was used to this kind of treatment for spekeing my mind back when I was a colony. I wasn't afraid. I closed my eyes and waited for the slap

It never came. There was a loud shout of "LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTARD!" and a loud crash. I opend my eys to see AMERICA in front of me. his arm was outstretched with a fist. He had punched the techer across the room so hard the blakbord brok in 2. The techer was slumped uncucious in a heep. America turned to me, his eyes glistening with wory he was extremely hot like England (WOW 2 hot guys in one day? What IS this school?) . "are u okay bbz?" he said softly into my ear? I blushed a lot…. What would I do?

But before I responded England was there. I think he was jelos. "HEY BACK OF HER U CREEP!" he sed to america. "what just so YOUR stinky ass can claim her? I DON'T THINK SO!" said America.

AHH It looked like they were gonna fight over me. but then the said "lets let quebec decide" and turned to me.

They were both so perfect…. Who was I gonna choose?

What will happen

To be contintiued.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Euueuueuueueghh… exams are reaaaaaallly stupud. That's why ive been unable to update this. UGH! Anyways I managed to get this out. It shortr than the others but that's because the awesome is just MORE CONDENSED! Here we go!

America and England were getting redy to fite. They looked rely angry there was a lot of fire in their eyes. They started circling each other like lions about to kill their pray. I was looking from the side wondering when one was gona start the attack. "IF IT'S A FIGHT YOU WANT IT'S A FIGHT YOULL GET" said England realy hotly and he ripped off his shirt and flexed. "HAH!" said America "BRING. IT. onnnnnnn." And he ripped off his shirt too. America pulled something out of his pocket…. It was… AN AK47!

I gasped. Those were not allowed at school. That America was SUCH a rebel. I blushed…. that was SO hot. England looked surprised then shrugged and pulled out his katana. Looks like they were evenly matched. They both reaisd their weapins and were about to attack each other when all of a sudden….

"HELLOOOOO! EVERYONE!" the voice came from the middle of the room where there was a box. A guy popped out of the box and sent tomatoes flying everywhere because there were tomatoes in the box with him. They guy was hot he looked like david tenant except chibi. Tomotes flew ALLLL over the room splattering the wals and the people and a few hit both England and America in the face so they stopped fighting. "IM ITALY"! the guy said. He picked up some of the tomatoes off the ground, pulled out some pasta, turned around and quickly made sause for it. he gave it to me. "for you senorita" he said.

I gapped.

What will happen next!

To be continued!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: sooooo it turned out I had more free time today! So time for another chapter! Wooo! you guys get 2 in one day wow your lucky! If u are taking the time to read this though, plz leave a review, idont care what you say. You can just say potato if you want.

It was the weekend. I was sitting alone in my room listening to coldplay, lookin at the ceiling thinking about my life… England….. Or America…. England….. or americal? England CERTAINLY had the better abs, but there was somethin about Americas hair that was really realy hot. I sighed… then my phon started vibratig. I opened it it was a text frum America it said

"HEY bbz im soooooo bord right no lmao! Wanna chill at the park?"

my heart leapt at the thought of this. Was he taking me to the park to ask me out? Was my love life to begin here? I could bearly stand the anticipaton so I through on my fur-lined winter jaket and ran to the park as fast as my legs could cary me. I got to the park and it was really dark out it was like 9 pm. America swaggered up to me and took my hand and kissed it.

but there was someone else in the park. England watched from a distance, a single tear rolling down his cheek. I could see him out of the corner of my eye. He was holding flowers, but he threw them on the ground. He ran away crying…. A few minutes later 4 figures clad in black came out of nowhere and pulled America away! What happened? I ran home, really scared!

The next day at school America was not there. I was worried at first but I kept thinking about Eggland…. He sat in front of my and I kept starring at his butt! (It was really nice!) I…. really just wanted to reach out and touch it…. I had a plan….

I carfuly thought over my plan and decidid to do it, I took a deep breth and started. I got up to talk to the teacher, then when I passed by englands desk I preteneded to trip, and fall on the ground, as I fell I reached out for his chair and let my hand fall naturally and "acidentaly" on his butt. It felt really nice, like I was thouching a cloud…. He jumped in surprise a little, I blushed a lot and apologized to him for a few minutes for my little fall. But the mission was a success.

Over the next few weeks life continued as normal. Eventully everyone forgot all about amrica. Then one day during a test, everone was quiet when suddenly,…..

A TANK BURST THROUGH THE SIDE OF THE WALL! It broke a huge hole in the wall, and sent a few students flying. Then the top door of the tank opened and a head popped out follwd by the rest of a person he stood on top of the tank….

IT WAS AMERICA! He was wearing a sexy blue tuxedo!

"IM BAAACK!" He scremed at the top of his lungs.

What will happen

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone stared at America for a few seoncnds in shock. Completely silent. "IM BAAAAAAAACK!" he screamed! I looked into his eyes, unable to resist their gays. Then I ran up and hugged him really hard!

"what happened I said softly looking up at him " I was kidnaped by a ninja army" said America. "For weeks I was captured in a ninja prison deep underground. Then one day I decided it was TOO MUCH." Armed with nothing but a sharp rock I fought for days through thousands of enemies, never stopping once. "I barely even made it out alive…". "W-what?" I said. "And the one behind all this… IS ENGLAND!" screamed America.

"LIAR!" screadmed England "I would NEVER do such a thing."

Then how do you explain…. THIS? Said America and threw a bag out of the tank. It fell open and there were dead ninja bodies in it and they all had the onion jack on the front. I gasped. "no…." how could someone as sweet as englad do something like that.

"that… that wasn't me!" said englind. "I SWEAR!" "IM BEING FRAMED!"

"hah still lying" said ameria. "if that's how it is…. Lets take this outside"

they went outside and took off their shirts. they were going to fight again. Their shirts were thrown to the side and the whole school was let out for the rest of the day to watch the fight. England and America glared angrily at each other for a few minutes and then leapt at each other's throats, like a pair of rabid wolverines. They punched and kicked and writhed around on the ground like a pair They wrestled on the ground until suddenly they stopped. "England…" said ameriaca. "whts that on your lower back?"

engalnd quckely covered up with his shirt and jumped backwards away from him. "NONTHING" he said" but America reached out and ripped his shirt off…. On his back, just above his butt was a tattoo…

A tattoo of a bald eagle.

"England…"said America. "you do care…"

What will happen?

To be continued!


	6. Chapter 6: it begins

AN: hahaha! Bet you didnt see that plot twist coming did ya? The plot bilds… whats gonna happen next? Lol dont wory ill tell u!

England stared at America. America stared at englad. Everyone else stared at them and at their abs because they were hot. Tears began to apear in Americas eyes, then the fell to the ground in torrents like the water attack that demix does in the really hard battle in kingdom hearts 2 that I died a lot on.

"you do… you do care.." he sobbed. "of COURSE I care!" said England "you wer the one that made us break up!" "what?" Said America, ME? I thought itwas you!

"JUST SHUT UP AND KISS" said the teacher and so they did. There relatonship was mended. Everyone clapped and cheared.

Italy was really happy too he started throwing tomatoes everywhere in celebration, they got all over things but nobody cared because they were all so happy.

Later I was walking home with America and England. "im so happy youre back together" I said. I was really happy, but at the same time I was brocken, now I would never get to love one of them… they made out all the way home.

The next day at school everything was good. England and America wor matching blue tuxes and were inseperable. I started to ases my other options in the class because I knew America and England were imposible now. There was Italy… he was hot. And then someone cought my eye who hadn't before. He had golden shoulder length hair that almost seemed to sparkle. He also had the most amazing eyes. Eyes that looked like they were crafted by an angelic version of da vinchy himself. He was wearing a light blue tuxedo covered in fleur-de-lis, and silver platform shoes. He kind of looked like tom hiddlesten if he had long hair and it was blond. He looked at me and I flushed bright bright red. Then he walzted up to me, and said

"Bonjour mademoiselle, je pense que tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie entière..."

I blushed even more and then he gave me a rose and I fainted. I woke up being carred after by England and America and I almost fainted agen because they were hot! "it seems you past out after prologged exposure to extreme hotness" they said in unisin. They looked at each other and knew what was up… I was after the hottest guy in the whole school. One no girl had ever ever been able to capture for her own.

I was after the ever-elusive heart… of France.

What will happen

To be continued!


	7. Chapter 7: will our love ever be?

And so it started… my quest… to win the hart of the man I knew would be my true lov. I had to set this plan carfuly in motion. I COULDN'T just tell him that I lovved him. Nope there was no way I could do that. I signed depply because there was nothing I could do and I I creid a lot.

The next day I was in class and criing because I knew I could never win the heart of France. He walked up to me and for some reason I couldn't help it so without thinking I shouted at him "ARE U AN ASTRONAUT CUZ UR ASS IS OUTA THIS WORLD"

I imidelty knew I shouldn't have and bulushed really realy red and hid under my desk. Then…..

France picked up the desk and threw it aside. I knew it. he was gona be soooooo mad at me. I braced myself. I could see it now. He would lugh at me and then so would everyon else and then I would become public redecule. My love life would be runned forever and I would be FOREVER ALONE!

I braced myself for the life to come, knowing I would now die alon because of my stupid stupud mistake of saying that. But then…. Then… he hugged me.

"quebec…. I never knew u loved me…. I have always loved u….. always….. and forever….."

WHAT? I NEVER suspected this. How could someone love someone like me back? But still I was shappy. My hart started thumping really really really really hard in my chest I thought I would explode.

"r-r-r-r-r-r-really?" I said. "yes" he said. "u r the most belle et parfaite girl that I have ever met" "wh-wh-wh-" I started to say, so confused that he loved me. I was so used to being pushed away and unwanted all my life… I thought back to the years I had sufered as a colony…. I shuderd. ..

"I am even willing to love u dispite ur past quebec" he said " I love u…"

"I love u too… I said softly"

He leaned down to kiss me…. we were about to kiss…..

When suddenly….

The cieling crashed open! What was happening? A giant robot claw came through the celing and grabed france aroundthe waste and lifted him away and up into a big spaceship looking thing…. It was…. A REAPER!

I gassed a LOT! Suddenly some guys poked their heds out of the door of the reaper. It was… MUMFORD AND SONS! They laughed at me and said "HAHAHAH YOULL NEVER GET YOUR TRU LOVE BACK! HE'S OURS NOW…. OUUURRRSSS!" HAHAHAHAH!

And they left into space….

I was divastated. What just happened? I couldn't believe my eyes. Wh-wh-WHAT THE HELL?

What will happen?

To be continued.


End file.
